7DOVP
by ScottyBgood
Summary: My Response to the Seven Days of Victorious Prompt Challenge by x-clonsdon'tbounce-x and YouCan'tControlMe. To those used to my work, I used the challenge to experiment with characters i don't usually write about. Most will be short, and I make no promises about the quality. Disclaimer: I don't own the source material. read at your own risk
1. Chapter 1: A Few Hours

My first chapter to the Seven days of Victorious Challenge. The prompt, A few hours.

Beck watched the clock. In just a few hours, his life would change.

It was weird, his life had been all planned out, and it was nothing like this. Not the specifics, of course. No, those sorta need to be accepted as they show up. But the direction of his life, who he was going to marry, what he'd be doing. All of that was decided back in high school.

But there had been a couple of detours along the way.

Detours like in collage, discovering he loved his psychology and sociology classes. Or that acting was so hit and miss, he could well be the best actor struggling in the chorus line. 'Or the welfare line.' He reminded himself.

Or how Jade was more married to her work then she'd ever be to him. 'She's not with me, just her body.' He remembered thinking, the day he'd broken it off with her.

Then he'd gotten his big break. Another person in his psychology class had what they were calling a million dollar idea, but lacked the personality to pull it off. But they knew who did. Normally, the whole thing would have been just dropped, since it was so outside beck's personality, his comfort zone. 'But isn't acting about stepping outside your comfort zone?' He'd asked himself again.

It was the perfect thing for him. He could act, playing the part of a lifetime, and help people at the same time. Quiet Beck disappeared in favor of a loud, boisterous persona who could help others feel the excitement as he helped them change their lives. In one moment, he'd make his life happen, and lead the way for so many others who'\s lives were also waiting to be something.

There would be other benefits as well. Jade would stop playing at being his girlfriend after she accepted that he was as serious as she was, just he'd found a different way to lose himself in a character. Then maybe they could get back together. Once this character, this part he was going to play, for years if he was lucky, opened the doors to the whole new life. He could feel the excitement building in his body.

He needed it. In a few hours, they'd call his name, and for the first time he'd be in front of a packed house. Each person out there had payed, or had someone pay, big money to be there. 'Mostly sales people here because their companies believed it when I said I could help.' Beck reminded himself. He wasn't sure how. He wasn't going to tell them anything new, just, if he was really convincing in this roll, they'd believe it form him, and maybe they'd be able to use this knowlage.

He knew exactly what to say. They, him and his staff, had worked for days making sure it was exactly what they wanted to say,, and then he'd memorized every line. He'd wow them, change lives and make a difference.

'Next time, I'm doing it from Hawaii.' He joked with himself.

Yes, in a few hours, Beck Oliver, the motivational speaker, would make his in person debut to the world. The room was full, over five hundred people, and he'd earn his sixty thousand dollar speakers fee. Yes, in a few hours, it was on.


	2. Chapter 2: Treehouse

Prompt: Treehouse

:}

Sinjin wasn't the classic image of a mans man. He was tall, but skinny, and he had a dorkyness about him that screamed nerd. But today, he was doing something that was classically manly, building something.

"Jade, didn't I tell you to wait inside?" He called to his daughter. He'd named his children after his childhood friends, or in this case, the girl he'd wished was his girlfriend.

"But daddy, one of your friends is here." The young girl protested.

Sinjin could clearly see Robbie walking up behind his daughter. "You called?" The comedian said.

Robbie had wound up marrying Courtney, so they were technically family. "Yea, Jadelyn's five, so I decided to build her a tree house." The older boy said.

"And you needed help." Robbie added.

"I got the plans on line, and the tree's strong enough, but this is a two man job." Sinjin admitted.

"Glad you called me." The comedian said. "This way, when Catarina is old enough, you'll help me build one."

"Daddy, why'd you call uncle Robbie?" Jadelyn asked.

"Cause he's a builder, like me." The father replied.

It was true. Both had spent years at Hollywood Arts building sets for the various plays. Robbie was more of an actor, but still knew his way around an electrical system. But Sinjin, this was one of his many skills.

Building things of wood or metal, even designing things, all were withing his skill set. He rebuilt cars with Beck, or worked with Burf on all kinds of projects, while heading his own computer software company. Always building things. 'I admit it, I love to build things.' He thought as he showed Robbie the plans.

"Not to put too fine a point on it, but why did you ask me?" Robbie asked.

"Because we're mans men." Sinjin replied.

"I don't think we meet the qualifications." The younger man said.

"We build things." Sinjin said. "Isn't that the only qualification?"

"I don't know." Robbie said. "I thought you had to drink beer and smoke."

"Nahh." Sinjin said. "That's the stupid ones. We're manly men cause we build things. Tree houses, careers, families, we stick to it."

"Yea, I get that." The younger man said. "So we're mans men."

"And like others before us, we bond through the act of building. So, lets get this thing built." Sinjin said.

It took them a few hours to turn the raw lumber into a small house, suspended in the tree. Many men would try something like this, but to really know how to work with wood, to turn basic plans into a reality, adjusted for the circumstances like the shape of the tree, took the kind of skills few had. Both were proud of the fact that they could build things, that when their children needed a playhouse, they could buy lumber and build it rather then purchasing a cheap plastic kit.

When they were done, they retreated back into the house while Jadelyn looked over her new plaything. It was a good day for both. Their wives had spent their day talking in the kitchen, watching the children. But now, everyone was talking about the same thing, the new tree house in the back yard.


	3. Chapter 3: Compromise

Today's word is Compromise. Say it with me.

:}

Sikowitz was fuming. 'That woman, you'd think she was trying to make it hard on the faculty.' he thought.

Helen had just shot down another of his acting exercises. It had only been a month since the whole Yes exercise when the edict had come down. He had to get her approval on all class project that involved the outside world. 'What does that woman have against bus theater, anyways?' He wondered.

Principle Eichner had never asked him to justify any of his teaching methods. 'That man got it.' The coconut lover thought. 'He understood that to train great actors, you have to get them out of their comfort zones. And sometimes, that entails physically moving them out of where they are comfortable. Besides, someone has to do something to bring theater to those poor people on the buses.'

But Principe Dubois seemed more concerned with keeping those students trapped inside their conformist heads. "How will they learn if we don't push them?" He asked the open air of his classroom.

"Maybe we find a way that doesn't expose them to danger." Helen said. Sikowitz hadn't heard her come in. "Honestly Erwin, you'd think you, of all people, would occasionally think about safety."

"I do." he said. "And I don't see any real danger to Bus theater."

"Drop the bus theater." Helen said. "Erwin, I know you don't like me, and lord knows we've had our differences, but I've put all of that behind me. Nothing like having to live in the real world to see what being a stuck up diva looks like form the other side."

"I wasn't holding that against you." Sikowitz said.

"Weren't you?" She asked. "You were always weird, but never reckless. That is, except for the time you threw yourself down that flight of stairs. I never got that one."

"I was supposed to play a man in great pain." He replied.

"anyways, from what I can tell, your a great teacher, but sometimes you go to far. I'm not complaining about making two girls go on a date so they can act like people who like each other, or about that character party you had at your place, though I would have liked to have a second person there, just to calm down the parents." Helen said. "I don't want to cut you off at the knees, just for you to compromise a bit. Lets make sure that you, in your exuberance, don't wind up doing something you'll regret later."

"Speaking from experience?" He asked.

"Yes, and not just from getting you thrown off that project." She replied. "Of course, we weren't picked up, but who knows, maybe if you'd been playing that part, we would have, and both our lives would be different. Of course, we could well be in the exact same place we are now, or have missed the opportunity to be who we are now because my comeback show was made, but wasn't a hit and we both would up hurt and angry." She smiled at the acting teacher.

"For my money, that was probably the right choice. Ten plus years as a teacher, and your still going strong." She pulled herself up, trying to add another inch to her height. "I'm just trying to get you through the next ten. Work with me. I'll reel you in, make sure the assignment and challenges you give your students aren't potentially illegal, or could place them in dangerous situations that they would normally have avoided."

"The yes challenge?" He asked.

"Exactly." Helen said, "I'd have codified it more, made it clear what they could say no too so that none of them would get taken advantage of, or hurt, or wound up doing anything they'd regret. It was pure luck those two students made it home after walking over ten blocks in their underwear. Ten blocks"

"But they learned something." He said weakly, trying to defend himself.

"I'd have pointed out the two girls who wound up on Spanish Television because of the challenge." Helen said. "See, you need me." She stuck out her hand. "Lets let our past stay in the past and work together. I can't hope to teach the students, or even reach the students, the way you can. Work with me?"

"And what am I teaching my students by accepting your offer?" The acting teacher asked.

"Compromise" She said. "One of the most basic Hollywood Survival skills." She took his hand and repeated "Compromise."

"Compromise." He said, and shook her hand.


	4. Chapter 4: Fireflies

Today's secret word is: Firefly

:}

Sometimes, I like to look out my window at the students as they walk out of class, heading home. It's a reminder of my past, and where I came from. And, funny enough, it reminds me of fireflies.

When I grew up, back in the Midwest, we had fireflies during the summer. I clearly remember catching a few and watching them in the jar by my bed. It was a right of passage for every kid back then.

But then my mother told me that I couldn't keep them. The fly's had a reason why they only flew during the summer months, and if I didn't let them go, I was interfering in god plan. Not that I always believed in GODS plan, but back then, in the mid west, that was reason enough to do anything.

So I walked out to the field where I'd found them, and let the fly's go. To this day, I have no idea if they achieved whatever they were trying to, or if they just flew out and disappeared. I just know it was the right thing to do. Yes, they were beautiful, and I loved to watch them, that jar wasn't where they belonged.

Shortly after that, I started taking dance lessons. Late start, I know, but I wanted something, anything, that would make me like the fireflies. In the dance, I had that short time where I was magnificent. Every move, every shuffle, gave me that sense of purpose. It wasn't easy. What is it with dance instructors who feel that unless your performing at a professional level, you suck? But I endured the mocking and the long hours, and I got better.

But I also got older, and I could tell something was wrong. I'd go to auditions, not hoping to get a part, but to watch the others. They were now my fireflies. The other dancers came in, all bland and normal, and throughout the day, they would show me those moments of brilliance and light as they danced, or sang, or whatever they were doing. I was entranced.

But I learned, as the parts for me got fewer and fewer, that this wasn't how I was going to make my living. I needed a plan. Instead, I went to collage, and danced, and sang, but my major changed to something else. The dancing, the music, that was just a backup plan, something I'd do if the "Real world" occupation gave me the time. No, I was going to be responsible.

After collage, my girlfriend of the moment convinced me to go to Hollywood and try out for a couple of minor rolls, just backup dancer or something like that. It was an abysmal failure. But it was also the best thing I'd ever done in my life.

You see, it turns out, firefly's don't exist west of Kansas. Had to look that up on line, but it's true. But other things do. A new kind of firefly, one that would last somewhere between nine months and four years, and was often around all year. I'm talking about the students at the school where I got hired to be the guidance counselor. Turns out, that dance experience helped me get the gig, since it was for the Hollywood High School for the performing Arts, or Hollywood Arts for short.

Now I watch my fireflies dance, and they are beautiful to behold. And this time, I have a roll in their development. I guide them, help when I can, and watch as each molts and emerges as the beautiful creature they were meant to be. And just like the firefly's from home, when the time comes, I have to do the right thing and let them go.

But oh the incredible performances I've seen. And most of them, when they leave, they're ready to fly.


	5. Chapter 5: Drinking about you

This is a longer one. The prompt is Drinking about you.

:}

It was a typical Saturday, or at least a typical Saturday for me, and I was doing what I do on any Saturday when I didn't have some pressing other project. I was going to the bar. It was time to let go and remember. Gods, there were so many to remember, and sometimes, getting drunk was the only way I can do that without letting the pain overwhelm me. Also, it helps drop my facade and be real, if only for the night.

Besides, tonight, I'm meeting someone. It's our night, the one night a month I have someone to share my burden. Of course, I suspect he carries this part all the time, while I have to bury it, to put on my mask and carry on. Too many others depend on me, and I can't let them down.

We never bother with a table, rather I walk up to the bar, stand right next to him. Neither of us give more then a curt nod to acknowledge the other. Then, we order the first round of beers, and as soon as they arrive, we begin.

"Tori Vega." I say, toasting the air. We sip our beers as we get lost in memories, and for Tori, it unfortunately involved Brandon Styles. I resolve to put that part off until I've remembered the good things. Her smile. She had such a positive attitude, believing in the best in people. It showed in her acting, her singing, everything. She had so much talent. She was the one who left Hollywood Arts with a recording contract all ready in hand, and the world at her feet.

But she had a talent for picking users and losers to date, and the last one was Brandon. The impoverished son of a once wealthy family, he had the charm, the breeding to sweep her off her feet. But he was after her money, and maybe her obedience. Funny, everyone saw that except her. Even Trina could tell he was up to no good. But poor Tori saw only the good in him, and agreed to be his wife.

He was abusive, both verbally, and physically. You'd expect that the daughter of a police officer could only expect to take so much of that, and you'd be right. After less then a year of marriage, she filed for divorce. But he kept promising her that he'd change while telling her that it was her fault, and if they worked together, he'd be able to handle her better. Lucky girl had friends who'd rallied beside her, making sure she didn't fall for his lies. Well, not more then once or twice.

But Then, when she seemed to be fee and clear from him, he got her to agree to see him. She let him come up to her apartment, and he killed her. It was planned, all of except one part, but I'm getting ahead of myself. He'd planned everything, including how he'd have someone on an old family friends payroll taint the evidence, then flee to someplace where the law couldn't touch them. It looked like he might get away with it, pleading to self defense, and serving no jail time. Contacts and family friends would make sure the judge was sympathetic.

"Damn that old boy network." I mutter. My companion just grunts. He knows whats next.

"Cat Valentine." I say, hoisting my second beer. I'm going to get so drunk tonight.

Cat was another of the shining talents. That girl could sing, and had an innocence about her that would sell record. Unfortunately, she was too trusting, so sweet. I feared for her. Funny, off all the possible things to go wrong, it was her standing up for a friend that cost her her life, and set others on their path as well.

Cat had rushed to new York to support Tori when the Latina called, saying she was through with that bastard Brandon. Cat flew out there, ready to defend her, to hug her, whatever it would take to protect her friend. Cat stayed with Tori through the worst of it, and was supposed to go home after things were finalized. Except Cat overheard Tori talking to Brandon, and insisted on staying. Cat, sweet little Caterina Valentine, stayed with her friend to face the abusive ex. Someone tell me how her death was attributed to self defense? She probably told Tori not to trust the pretty words he was saying, and even tried to get him to back off and not hit Tori, or protect her from whatever weapon he had. Two girls bludgeoned to death, and the police allowed the evidence to be tainted, so that he could have most of it thrown out. I have no idea how much it cost, but he was getting away with killing two of the sweetest girls the world ever produced.

My tears were streaming down my face now, and I was only two beers in. Cat, they way she'd tell stories about her brother, or would laugh at the strangest things. Who you could make happy with Candy. And Tori, who would overcome the odds to do just about anything. Who seemed to make it despite the odds of someone that genuinely nice getting ahead in this business. They both had such bright futures, and in one bloody night, he took that all away, then managed to damage the case so he was walking free while the police were chasing corruption in their own department.

"Jade West." My companion said. Bitterness swam in his voice. He wasn't drunk enough for this.

Ah Yes, Jade. The dark, bitter girl who allowed us to see only her dark side. But she had a gentle, loving side as well. She loved bunnies, and rainy days, and her friends. Jade, who was so talented, in so many ways, she often forgot where her strengths lie in the effort to be the best at everything. That certainly contributed to her bitterness, but we loved her just the same. She's lost to us, but at least she still produces stuff. Plays and movies all come stressing out of her private cell in New York. The cell where they put her for what she did to Brandon. I just wish she'd used some other method of getting him, found a way to prove he'd planned the murder of Tori, and added Cat, so that she didn't have to go to jail for the rest of her life.

Then again, what she did to him, it was lucky they didn't stick a needle in her arm. I guess they decided, in the end, it would have been a kindness to end her life. Jade had lured him to her apartment, and showed him that a woman doesn't need to drug a man to disable him. A shiver runs through me as I remember trying to read the article that told us, in as sterilized details as they could get away with, what she'd done to him. Suffice to say, she did her research, and apparently managed to keep him alive, and awake, for almost a day before he expired. Then she just called the police and turned herself in. Beck never quite recovered. I could tell by the way he was crying.

"Robbie Shapiro." I announce. Thinking of all Jade gave away, just to get that connected bastard, hurt almost as much as the loss of the other girls. But my boys suffered too. And Robbie may have been the most horrific. He just gave up.

It turns out, the slow exit of Rex from his life was due to his growing confidence, and his ability to accept his weirdness and abilities as a comic. As he grew, Rex faded. So when he heard that Cat had died, he withdrew into himself, giving up, and Rex surged. As the media was yammering about Jade's confession, He reemerged, only it was Rex in the body, and Robbie was nothing more then the puppet. Poor boy, allowing that side of him to run wild. Forced to watch from the inner vantage point of the doll.

He killed his first victim within six months, but the build had been bad enough. Sociopathic party boy, popular with the ladies. But when he felt wronged, he was okay with killing the person, cutting their breaks. Then, he'd had his taste of blood, and there was no stopping him. Three more died before someone managed to figure out what was going on.

"Sinjin Van Cleef." I announce, having slammed my last beer. It was leaving a bitter taste in my mouth.

Sinjin was doing fine for himself. He'd finished collage, and was working for his father in their rubber factory. He was also a technical director for a movie. Quite a big accomplishment for such a young man. He even found a girl who accepted his terminal weirdness as quirky, and was able to love him despite being the walking stereotype for weird nerd. They were expecting their first child.

The boy was smart. He only had to talk to Robbie once to realized Rex was in control, and from there he managed to figure out a lot of things, like that it was probably Rex, through Robbie, who cut Trina's gimbal all those years ago. From there, he could trace the deaths of the people Rex was killing, and was horrified to see how the violence was escalating.

He just had to give Robbie a chance. If only he didn't, mayvb e there would be one less child out there without a father. But no, Sinjin went to Robbie's apartment, the one that was now Rex's lair, and tried to reach the poor boy inside. It was a failure, one that cost Sinjin his life. Rex pretended to come too, only to stab Sinjin to death with a combat knife, one that the police said was used in another murder.

Sinjin hugged Robbie, and grabbed onto his other arm with a death grip. But that's the wrong word, cause even in death, the boy didn't let go. Rex, in Robbie's body, must have tried to break free when he heard the sirens screeching. Sinjin had called the police first, but didn't wait for them before trying to reach Robbie. By the time Rex managed to free himself, the police were already breaking down the door. Seconds later, Rex tried to run, or fight, or maybe the LAPD just didn't want to deal with it, cause Robbie was dead. And Rex, he discovered that the puppet was never the life force behind him. When Robbie died, so did the puppet.

Tears are still streaming down my face. Sinjin was such a good investigator because I used him as my spy. He knew how to follow people, to gather information. It was my fault he figured out what was going on, and my fault he tried to be the good man he was, and didn't let the police handle it. His daughter never knew her daddy cause he had to be the better man.

I'm five beers in, and hurting so much when my companion said "Andre Harris." Its another tragedy, how he died, but also when. He died before Tori did, even though she never had the chance to hear about it, of a drug overdose. The classic death of a Hollywood musician on the rise. He had such a bright future, and he threw it away to hang with people he hoped could help his career. I guess no one knew that you could die from your first hit of cocain, especially if it's a big one. I don't know, if he'd been alive, maybe he'd have been the one comforting Tori, and she'd still be alive today. But now I'm too drunk to care, the pains there, and I'm crying like a child.

The bouncer escorts us to the waiting car. Beck always has a car waiting when we drink together. Pity it's only once per month, when he can afford the time to stay with me. We drink until we can barely stand, nursing our beers and remembering those who died so tragically. But I've been teaching over twenty years, and every singe year's class has at least one tragedy I want to remember. Thirty students who'd names I remember one per month, on rotating saturdays, even when Beck isn't there to share my pain.

The driver always walks me to my door and helps me get into my home. I don't often remember getting into bed, but will appreciate the aspirin and water tomorrow, when I rise and face my day. Next week, Lane will be with me, and we'll take a cab.

Drinking is the only way I can remember those bright children I helped mentor, and how sad the world is now that they are gone.

:}

Well?


	6. Chapter 6: Sin

Today we explore Sin, and what it means to different people. Sorry ab out this.

:}

Cat was sitting there, looking at the paper, trying to decide if she'd gotten everything right. The assignment from the ethics class was on sin. She'd chosen to "look at sin so as to better understand it's role in life."

In a strange way, she could see all the sins in one or another of her friends, but to really understand them, she had to look at each one and decide what in herself they represented. So she opened Pearpedia, and got the definitions. 'If I'm going to do this, I should do it right. Maybe I've sinned in my life?' She wondered.

It was weird, they overlapped, and that caused her to push the boundaries of what sin was. She looked at her list, and started to type.

Lust was the first deadly sin. She had no idea why they ordered it that way, but she needed a place to start, and lust was as good a place as any. Cat loved the pretty boys. She was always trying to get their attention, have them for herself. But was she lustful, just because she wanted their attention? But Lust isn't just about Sex, but an intense desire for something that tempts you to do unscrupulous things. Things like rob an ATM. 'So, maybe for Lust.' She thought. "or yes, if I count my desire for the cute boys. Does lying about basketball tryouts count?'

The next sin was Gluttony. A small, thin girl like herself couldn't be guilty of that, could she? But Gluttony was, in the spiritual sense, the overindulgence of anything to the point of waste. Cat had to admit, she was guilty of selfishness. She had only to think of her bibble addiction to realize she'd been guilty of Gluttony.

Looking back at the list, she saw that the third deadly sin was Greed, but specifically desire for material possessions. Cat loved her comforts, but was she greedy? Not in the traditional sense. But she did love those cute nicknacks, like what they sold at the Skystore. Cat had borrowed money, done whatever she could to keep getting those things, and in the end they were a momentary thrill at best. 'Check on greed. Man, I'm some major sinner.' Cat thought. It was beginning to bother her.

Sloth was next, and Cat was sure she'd found one where she wasn't guilty. If anything, she was hyperactive. However, Pearpedia pointed out that the classic definition emphasized spiritual laziness more then the physical. Cat thought, and thought, and realized she had not spent much time thinking about the spiritual stuff. She just let others tell her what was what, and believed them. It was too much work to think for herself sometimes. 'Please, let Jade be more guilty of the next one then me!' Cat begged, realizing that as bad as her Gothic friend was, spiritually Jade was anything but lazy.

The next sin was Wrath, and Cat got her wish. Jade was full of wrath, willing a horrid vengeance upon anyone who wronger her. However, Cat wasn't out of the woods yet. In it's purest form, wrath was surrendering to rage. She thought about it. Had she ever surrounded to rage? Even when she'd lost a cute boy to Tori's advice, Cat didn't give into rage. Never rage. 'Except when Robbie was going to date that other girl.' Cat the sinner found another deadly sin she'd fallen for. 'Man this is too easy. How do the politicians stay pure?'

The next one was Envy, and Cat had to accept that she wasn't that big on it. Cat just didn't covet things enough to qualify, or rather she didn't want what other people had, so she wasn't guilty of envy. Feeling better, she moved to the last deadly sin.

The last sin was pride, and Cat was left to think about herself. Up until today, she'd have though of herself as without major sin. But she'd so far broken five of the seven, and now she was trying to decide if it was six. But pride was believing that you were better then others, to the point where their accomplishments were easy to diminish or dismiss. 'Sounds like the radio talk show people I listen to. The ones who say they are good Christians, and that I should do think like they do.' It was confusing, but she decided she herself didn't look down on anybody. 'Not even Robbie, or Sinjin, or even Trina.'

Cat had to admit, it was sobering to know what a sinner she was. But the next question was how does she fix it. "I need to talk to a priests." she decided. 'If only I were catholic.'

Cat sat in her room, thinking of what a horrid human being she was, for all the deadly sins she'd allowed to darken her soul. The assignment had helped turn this happy go lucky girl into a dark, brooding and depressed person, if only for the weekend.


	7. Chapter 7: Cold

Today's word is cold, and is brought to you by my research into minor league baseball.

:}

Andre knew what it felt like to be cold. Something none of his friends understood. The chance to make music professionally drew him to new York, but just barely. He had to weight that against the reality of being so damn cold.

"Hey Chica, how's it hanging?" he asked his best friend. He'd called her to check in. He didn't want to admit he had an ulterior motive for calling her.

"Great. Went over to visit Cat, spent some time on the beach." Tori replied.

Andre never asked about the LA weather. He knew the temperatures tended to be warm, that people in LA played beach football during the winter, and never gave it a second though. But he was in New York, where the cold weather brought snow, freezing rain, and other unpleasant things throughout the winter. He stayed inside to avoid the cold, but it was always out there, waiting. "Sounds great. I've been working with some great people, and the album is sounding great. I was hoping your label would let you do a track on my album."

Tori recorded in LA, where Neutronium was headquartered. His label, RPX, was headquartered in New York. They wanted him to record his first album where they could "Help mature his sound. He felt like they wanted to keep an eye on him. But they had him helping with several other artists, getting his name out there. The city was so alive, so many people in such a small area. If only it wasn't so flipping cold.

"Sorry, Mason is having one of his little spats with Shawn Quincy over something or another. I'm not going to be able to be on this album." Tori said. "Maybe next time."

Andre wasn't upset about the whole politician thing, just that he'd lost out on an excuse to fly back to where it was warm. As much as he loved Tori, he had to be honest with himself, that the real reason he wanted her on the album was to record one song back in LA.

"No problem. Got time to talk?' He asked.

Andre didn't let most people know this, but he was from south, and it snowed hard where he spent his early years. The same early years where his father was out doing whatever to make a living while his mother stayed at home and raised their too many children. Andre never talked about his four siblings, or that he was the youngest. And he never talked about the shack he'd wound up living in. He'd lived there until his father pissed off the wrong person, and social services came calling.

Andre's grandmother had three children, one of whom had made a decent living as a minor league player slash coach. Andre never talked about that either, cause if he did, then he'd have to talk about how that uncle played for the Lancaster Jethawks starting in 1996, a minor league team out of Lancaster California (a charter city in LA) that would eventually feed to (At the time) the Seattle Mariners. His uncle stayed with the team when the they shifted feeding to the Arizona Diamondbacks in 2001, now as an assistant manager, and was only let go when the team shifted their feeding to the Boston Red Sox in 2007. (He was then an announcer for the teams radio coverage). With the money he got for playing and coaching, that uncle bought a nice house in the Hollywood hills, and later bought another one with the bonus money he got when he agreed to become the assistant manager for the team. Andre had no idea about this arrangement, or that his grandmother would agree to take him in and raise him when Social Services from another state asked her too.

All he knew was he missed his family. His brother, his sisters, and his parents. But in time, he discovered a couple of things. Things like how his parents had neglected him, and when it came time to divvy up their children, he was the last one picked. Or things like how his grandmother was a strong but caring woman who never let him go hungry, or ignored him when he needed help in school. Andre leaned what it was like to be loved.

His uncle gave him jobs every summer, to help him earn money and get the things that weren't available to him otherwise. Things like musical instruments. Or his car. Summer work at a minor league baseball stadium may not seem like it pays much, but he made out nicely for a while. It helped that his uncle pitch in for things he felt were worth getting. (ironically, most of the expensive instruments, but not the car.)

So Andre hated the cold, because it reminded him of what it was like to be alone, with no one caring for him. Warm equaled loved, cared for, and given the chance to make something of himself. So yea, he wanted to be in California, cause it was warm, and he missed the love he felt every time the sun kissed his skin on a sunny winters day.

"Jade, I was wondering, do you need a song for that film your working on? Maybe you could talk to my label..." Andre also kerned not to give up easily.

:}

And that ends my part of the challenge. Review if you want. Thank you all for reading, and to x-clownsdon'tbounce-x and youcan'tcontrolme for this challenge.


End file.
